Grimmel the Grisly
Grimmel the Grisly is the overarching antagonist of the How to Train Your Dragon franchise, appearing as the main antagonist of Dreamworks' 37th animation How To Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, the final movie series.. He is a ruthless dragon hunter who won the reputation of driving the Night Fury race of dragons to near extinction and has his eyes set on Toothless, the last Night Fury in existence, and will stop at nothing to hunt the dragon down, putting him in conflict with Hiccup along the way. He is the greatest threat to the Dragon Riders. He is Hiccup’s second archenemy after Drago’s defeat. He was voiced by Academy Award winning actor, F. Murray Abraham, who also played Antonio Salieri, Bernardo Gui, Ru'afo and Cyrus Kriticos. Biography Early life Grimmel hunted down every night fury in existence except Toothless, who was sheltered with Hiccup. How to Train Your Dragon:The Hidden World Grimmel was hired by the Warlords because of their problem with dragon poaching to capture Toothless, the only Night Fury he hasn't yet killed. Whilst accepting the offer, Grimmel has his own intentions towards Toothless. He decides to use a female Light Fury as bait for the dragon, freeing it at Berk. He also hides a trap and leaves a poison dart nearby. Whilst Hiccup is looking through his father's notes, Grimmel approaches him. He walks down the stairs and pours himself a glass of tea before explaining how he killed every Night Fury and shoots a sleeping Toothless underneath a blanket. After Hiccup proclaims that he will never give Toothless up, the Dragon Riders burst out of hiding and into the room, revealing that it was Fishlegs that was shot, not Toothless. Grimmel responds by commanding his Deathgrippers]] to attack the Dragon Riders]] and burn the house down with their acid before disappearing with an ultimatum: if Toothless is not surrendered the next day, everything that Hiccup loves will be destroyed. This prompts the Berkians to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World. But unbeknownst to them, they're doing exactly what Grimmel wants them to do. Soon after the Berkians' departure, Grimmel meets the Warlords by the Great Hall, where he reveals he knows exactly where the Berkians are going. After Hiccup and Astrid return to New Berk from the Hidden World with Toothless, they discover the Light Fury has followed them. It's a moment of happiness that quickly turns around as Grimmel finally takes the opportunity to capture Toothless and recapture the Light Fury. But in an attempt to protect their alpha, all dragons on the island come to save Toothless. But Grimmel, having foreseen this, points his crossbow at the Light Fury and orders Toothless to call the dragons off. Having succeeded in his mission he leads the dragons to the Warlords, but decides to alter their deal and keep Toothless and the Light Fury for himself. Hiccup and the other Riders surprisingly come flying towards the armada in their flightsuits, starting a big battle. Grimmel's platform quickly gets destroyed and in an attempt to get away he puts one of his collars on the Light Fury, which injects her with the venom of his Deathgrippers, gaining control over the dragon. Hiccup frees Toothless and starts chasing Grimmel down. But Grimmel is prepared and fires one of his darts towards them. Hiccup evades the dart by jumping of Toothless, but this results in the dart hitting Toothless instead, prompting Toothless to fall towards the ocean below. Hiccup kicks Grimmel of the Light Fury and seeing Toothless is falling, removes Grimmel's collar. He tells her to save Toothless and lets go, so he and Grimmel fall to their deaths. The Light Fury saves Toothless and comes back for Hiccup, who removes his prosthetic leg to separate himself from Grimmel. The Light Fury carries Hiccup to safety while Grimmel hits the water, which results in his death. Physical Appearance Grimmel is a tall, thin man with the receded gray hair, pale skin, and darker hazel eyes. Personality Grimmel has been referred as the darkest villain to all of the Dragon Riders, including the draconic creatures themselves. He is even worse than Drago Bludvist. Grimmel possesses a deep hatred for dragonkind and believes humans and dragons cannot coexist peacefully. He believes dragons should be wiped out completely from the world. He is a ruthless hunter who went deep beyond redemption. Despite wanting to hunt all dragons down, he is very sophisticated by not attacking all at once. He is also is sensible as he hatched twisted plans which only he knows how it works. Powers and Abilities *'Dragon Hunting': Grimmel is known as the smartest Dragon hunter in the world. His skill in dragon hunting is unmatched. *'Dragon Manipulation': Grimmel was capable of manipulating Dragons under the command of Drago's Army. *'Dragon Riding': Grimmel was capable of riding the dragons. Quotes Gallery Grimmel the Grisly.jpg B970DDB4-5964-4717-AABE-7B5DB571931D.png Trivia *In many ways, Grimmel is considered a darker version of Hiccup — an example of what Hiccup could have become if he had kill Toothless the first time they met. *Grimmel is the most foremost antagonist in the Dragon series, proving to be more dangerous than Drago Bludvist. He also serves as the final antagonist of the series. *Grimmel and Drago are the darkest villain in the How to Train Your Dragon franchise. Navigation Category:Genocidal Category:Poachers Category:How To Train Your Dragon Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Criminals Category:Arrogant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Deceased Category:Bigger Bads Category:Hypocrites Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Elderly Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Trickster Category:Vikings Category:Abusers Category:Fighter Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Monster Master Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Cults Category:Cult Leaders Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Strategic Category:Conspirators Category:Serial Killers Category:Warlords